Miko's Little Angels
by Paranoixa
Summary: Oh my god, I feel like such an idiot! I uploaded the wrong story! Sorry! Anyway this is it for real. Sorry bout that!Miko's been kinda quiet these last few months. Optimus wants to know why and he ain't taking no for an answer. Will she turn the base upside down when she's forced to move in? Will new relationships be formed? Best to listen to the tune of runaway love Ludacris.
1. Where's Miko?

***Random Reader*: Yay she's alive! **

***Me*: Of course I'm alive! I don't believe in suicide!**

**And so the Princess of the Mist returns! That's my new nickname. I'll explain more on my profile page. Anyway, if you've read my story Clementine's Confusion from the beginning, then you know I've been a bit of a depression filled rut. But I'm back! I got the idea for this story when I was reading Miko/Optimus friend pairings. You wanna know how many of these I can say I found. Two. Maybe three. Maybe. That pissed me off considering the fact that there's hardly any interaction between the two in the show. And I just love doing stuff that's never been covered so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Note: Here, Optimus's past is slightly altered so if you wonder why certain things make ZERO sense, it's cause I wrote it. And Miko's past is slightly altered as well and Jack and Raf may just be extras described as video absorbed zombies(he he, read the first few paragraphs and you'll get the joke. Probably not though). **

**Summary:**

**Miko's been quiet lately. Optimus wants to know why and he ain't taking no for an answer. Will she turn the base upside down when a situation at her host parents' house forces her to move in? Or will she become closer to every bot on the base, much to everyone's annoyance? Or will a certain Decepticon try to become closer to her as well? Main pairings are Miko and Bluestreak and Miko and Optimus(no, as friends you sick bastard! Blue and Miko might have a little something something though ****). I want a pairing of Bee and Miko, but I'll save that for later.**

Optimus sat in a chair, reading an old data disk. He'd been studying the art of old cybotronians for the past three hours and couldn't understand a single word. This was irritating considering the fact that every other bot on base knew the old language. So, yeah, could you blame him for being pissed off for not knowing the cybotronian word for tree? Another five minutes of staring blankly at the data disk passed before he sighed and sat it down on the table in front of him, rubbing his forehead in irritation. Surely, there was something more exciting to do than sitting around trying to understand the stupid language that would probably never come in handy in the first place. He just had to find it.

"Hello, Jack" he said. "Hello Rafael." He stared at the two, confused for some reason. Something seemed odd about the two of them playing their video game.  
"Sup, Optimus" Jack said, smashing the buttons against his remote.

"Hey, Optimus" Raf said, his eyes never leaving the screen. Optimus cocked his head to the side as he watched the two young men play their game. It appeared to be a battle of humans against zombies. Raf played with expertise while Jack struggled to get one zombie off of him. Eventually, the bloody words GAME OVER appeared on his side of the screen. He frowned and crossed his arms, sitting back against the conch.

"That was your last life" Raf asked.

"Yup" he answered, harshly. "Now this will be even harder to beat the boss guy."

"Nah. I beat him every time."

"But he upgrades every level. You hardly beat him last time."

Optimus watched in interest as Raf slaughtered all of the zombies. "Rafael?"

"Yes?"

"This…game of the undead? What is the purpose of it?"

"The purpose of it?"

"Yes. It looks…realistic."

"It probably is" Jack butt in. "You know the feds try to keep everything on the Down Low."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Raf bit his bottom lip as he his button smashing increased. "There wouldn't be so many zombie related things out right now if somebody hadn't been doing what they were told."

"Interesting."

"You guys fought things like this before right" Jack asked.

"Yes." Optimus remembered that battle like the back of his hand. "But this captures the event perfectly."

Suddenly something pushed Raf to the ground. He smashed the buttons frantically but nevertheless, the bloody words GAME OVER popped up on his screen. He threw his remote on the conch and yelled "DANG IT!"

"Told ya you wouldn't make it" Jack bragged.

"This would've been easier if Miko had decided to show today" Raf explained. "SHE knows how to play."

Optimus's eyed widened. He looked around and saw the wild girl was indeed missing from the base. That's why he was confused! Normally it was Miko and Raf playing video games. He smiled, happy to be relieved of the burden of not knowing something. Then he frowned, his optic brows furrowed.

"Where _is _Miko" he asked.

"Huh" Raf had picked the controller back up and they had started the level over. "Oh, she didn't show up for school today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's been acting pretty weird lately."

"Weird?"

The three turned around. The other bots had entered the room. Bulkhead looked worried, overhearing their conversation. "What do you mean weird" he asked.

"When was the last time you talked to her" Jack asked, returning to their game.

"Uh, today's Thursday. Like…April I think."

The bot's optic brows shot up, the two young boy too observed in their game to really care about what was going on. "April" Ratchet asked. "That's absurd. I saw you two talking yesterday."

"Not like how we used to. She just asked me for help with her homework."

"Come to think of it, she's been awfully quiet lately" Arcee said.

"_She hasn't been doing anything like herself lately_" Bee said.

"Bee's right" Optimus agreed. "She hasn't even been up to her usual antics lately either."

"You don't think something's wrong, do you" Bulkhead asked.

"The children have just informed me that Miko failed to attend school today. Did she mention why?"

"Well she sent me a text this morning. Said she had a thing and I shouldn't worry."

"Well THAT sounds suspicious" Ratchet said.

"Indeed. Has anyone noticed any changes in her behavior?"

"She hasn't been talking much, how should we know" Arcee asked.

"Okay, before she stopped talking" Optimus said.

"_Well, about two months ago I believe, she started carrying a purple screwdriver with her."_

"It's not much, but it's a start."  
"I asked her if she wanted to play The Walking Dead a couple weeks ago and she just shrugged and asked me if I knew where she could find a go-kart."

Everyone stared at Jack in confusion. "A go-kart" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah. And something about a toolbox…"

"Maybe she's building something" Raf offered.

"Yeah but if she was she wouldn't shut up about it" Jack mumbled.  
"True" Arcee agreed.

"Maybe she's helping her host-parents with something" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah but she can't stand them" Ratchet said.

"_True_" Bee agreed.

"Okay, so what could she be doing? Maybe we're missing something" Optimus said, in deep thought. Then his optics widened. "There is something else…"  
"What" Bulkhead asked.

"This morning when I was out on patrol I saw her in a small car, driving somewhere."

"A go-kart" Jack said.

"Um, yes?"  
"Okay so obviously, she's up to something" Ratchet said.

"Obviously" Optimus agreed.

"Should we contact Agent Fowler" Arcee asked.

"No need for that. It could be nothing…but just in case, I'm going to investigate."  
Everyone turned to Optimus. "What?"

"Why you? Shouldn't Bulk go?"

"Probably" he said before he transformed and drove out of the base, leaving everyone confused and shocked. The truth was, he just needed an excuse to get away from those darn data disks!

. . .

"Here you go. No, no, you don't eat it, you sleep on it. Yes. There, there. Don't be afraid. It's not a bad thing. I wouldn't want you sleeping on the hard ground."

Optimus's head perked up at the voice. Miko? He turned his head in the direction of the voice and listened intently. Who was she talking to?

"Nothing to be afraid of. I'm here now. No, no, Nighty, my finger is NOT a carrot…it does look like one, though… "

Optimus walked slowly, scared of giving away his presence. He was awfully tall and even the large trees of the forest Miko's go-kart tire tracks had led him to wouldn't conceal him if he weren't careful. Eventually, Optimus's head poked through the leaves of a tree and saw Miko sitting on a yellow blanket, her back turned to him. The go-kart sat beside her along with the tool box Jack had mentioned. She was cradling something in her arms and giggling, pulling her hand back every so often when that something tried to eat her finger. Optimus's optics widened. Was she playing with an animal? And it was trying to eat her. And she was okay with it! It was then a high pitched sound went off, sounding a lot like an auto tuned baby crying. Optimus covered his ears, making the leaves rustle. Miko hopped to her feet. She grabbed the blanket and the toolbox and threw them in the go kart. Then she hopped in the go kart and slammed on the breaks.

"MIKO" he called. "It's me, Optimus!"  
She continued driving, hoping to get away from Optimus but he brought his hand down in her path. He picked her out of the go-kart and held in his large hand.

"LET ME GO!" she cried. She then reached down for something on her belt buckle and pulled out a rather large purple screwdriver. She banged it against Optimus's hand with little affect. Eventually she quit struggling and leaned over, exhausted. "Let me catch my breath for a sec" she said between breaths. "Then I'll kick your ass."

Optimus laughed a little and let Miko catch her breath. Five minutes passed then she looked up. "Could you put me down?"

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Promise."  
He lowered her to the ground and smiled. She smiled back before hopping in her go-kart again. She didn't get very far before he snatched her out of it again. Optimus sat her back on the ground again but entwined his hands so she couldn't get away. Miko frowned and crossed her arms.

"You said you wouldn't run away" he mumbled.

"Yeah but I didn't. I tried to _drive_ away."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny."

"Hey, I never asked you to kidnap me. You should've known in the first place not to trust me. And you should've known that it wouldn't have been easy to keep me in one spot."

"Miko, I'm not trying to kidnap me."

She looked at the cage he made with his hands and snorted. "Looks like kidnappin' ta meh."

He sighed then looked into her stormy brown eyes. "If I open my hands will you promise not to leave?" Then he added "in _any _kind of way?"

She was silent for a few minutes and Optimus, being the patient bot he was, waited for her to answer. Eventually, Miko sighed and let her hands drop to her sides. "I promise" she mumbled.

Optimus smiled wide and slowly opened his hands. Miko watched as she was granted freedom but kept her promise. She walked over to a fallen tree branch and twisted the screwdriver in her hand.

"So I'm guessing you guys noticed that I've been kinda distant lately, huh?"  
Optimus nodded his head.

"Well I was hoping I'd have another week before y'all got suspicious. I would've been gone by then." She mumbled the last part, her eyes going towards the go-kart again, nervously.

"Miko…is there something you're not telling me" he asked, catching her nervous glance.

"…You wouldn't understand" she said after a while.

"Well isolating yourself out here isn't going to help" Optimus said sternly. "Miko, I _cannot _and I _will not _let you sit out here in the forest all by yourself-"

"I'm not by myself" she said suddenly. There was a happy note deep within the harshness.

Optimus's optic brows shot up. "You're not?" He looked around, praying she wasn't playing him.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Then…who are you with?"

"That's none of your damn business" she spat, her eyes wide with fear. She tightened her grip on her screwdriver and glanced toward the go-kart again. "Jus' get outta here. We'll be perfectly fine on our own."  
"Miko, who is in that go-kart?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she said, barely above a whisper, "don't you touch her."

"I just wanna help."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP!"

"Miko, calm down. I just want to know who you're out here with. Tell me who and I'll leave. I promise." He didn't intend on leaving but she didn't have to know that.

She stared at Optimus with intense eyes. Then she slyly looked over to the go-kart. Reasoning that Optimus wouldn't let her go, she nodded her head and walked slowly over it.

"You can't tell anyone you ever saw her" she said.

Optimus nodded as she opened the door and grabbed something wrapped in the yellow blanket she had been sitting on earlier. Miko took one last breath before she yanked the blanket off of her.

A strange…thing it was. At first, Optimus had assumed it was a child, remembering that mothers often hold their children the way Miko held it. But upon further examination, he knew that that thing was NOT human. It had strangely pale skin, dark purple hair, icy blue eyes, a tail, paws, and fangs. Miko had taken a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her lower lady-parts. Optimus stared at the little creature before him. It was quite a sight. She squirmed around in Miko's arms and let out the high pitched cry again.

"Nighty, it's okay" she reassured. "He's a friend."

It squirmed around some more but stopped crying. It stared up at Optimus with wide eyes. Optimus stared back down at her.

"Oh" he said, frozen. "I didn't think it was…oh…"

Miko watched as the two continued to stare at each other. Then Optimus broke their glare and looked off into the far distance. "What's its name" he asked.

Miko frowned. "_HER _name is NightFire."

"NightFire?"

"Yeah. Nighty for short."  
"Oh." He continued looking off into the distance. "NightFire. That's a nice name."

"Yeah." Miko brought Nighty closer to her. She wanted to tell Optimus to beat it. But something about the way he was looking off into the distance made her keep her mouth shut. His face made him look in deep thought. Almost as if he were sad… or pained.

A minute passed of him staring blankly when he suddenly looked back down. Optimus let his hand come closer to Nighty when he suddenly pulled it back, shaking his head, as if he were trying to suppress a memory. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Where…where did you find it?"

Miko ignored the fact that he wouldn't call Nighty her and the fact that she wanted to tell no one of her little angel and answered "it's a long story. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell though."

He winced, something Miko herself noticed, and brought his hands to his face. "T-That will not be necessary. I will keep my end of the deal. I should go."

"No." Optimus turned to her, surprised. "No" she repeated. "I need to get this off my chest."  
"Miko you don't have to-"

"But I want to." She cleared her throat and sat down on the fallen tree again. She took a deep breath and tried to recollect the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past few months.

"My host parents suck" Miko began. When Optimus said nothing, she continued. "They think I'm a no good lousy thief and don't trust me. They…they… they kicked me out."

Optimus's optics turned to her. "What?"  
"Well…sorta. Someone broke into our…their house about three or five months ago. I think it was five. Anyway, they stole my host mom's vase. Apparently, her great grandmother gave it to her on her death bed or something. They were upset. Really upset. The police said it was worth a lot and some young hooligans probably had an eye on it and snatched it when they were looking. Then she started yelling at me cause a few days before that, I'd been asking her for some money. Then my host dad said I had always been talking about it and saying it was a stain on the house and probably sold it on Craigslist or something. The police guy searched my room and looked at my history online and found nothing. When he left, they said they weren't going to have a _THEIF _living under their roof. They called my real parents and told them they had to come get me and teach me some home training and that thieving is a sin and yada, yada, yada. But while they were calling, I packed my bags and jumped out my window. I've been gone ever since."

"You ran away" Optimus said, quietly.

Miko nodded. "I didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces. They wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"But…Bulkhead. He picks you up and drops you off at their house every day."  
She smiled guiltily but she seemed long from happy. "I have him drop me off a block from their house then pretend I'm going to the park until he's gone and go here. I told him it's cause they started working late and I have to wait a few minutes until they get back but he didn't have to wait for me. He doesn't question it."

"You lied to your guardian?"  
"No. Well not totally. They did start working later. I just adjusted it a little. He doesn't know I wake up three hours earlier now just to get to their house and wait for him behind the house so they don't see me."  
"Oh…"  
"Anyway" she said as if she didn't care but the tone in her voice said otherwise. "I didn't always crash here. At first, I stayed at the library. But I guess they got smart cause one night they put a guard dog out. Then I went to the junkyard and slept on conch there. But on my first night there, I learned about THEIR guard dogs. They caught me." She lifted up her pants leg and revealed a rather nasty looking bite mark. "The owner called on me and they took me to a shelter. I stayed about three days there. I was collecting food and clothes and blankets. Plus it was warm at night. Anyway, when some guy came for me and told me they had called my parents and they were waiting for me out front, I grabbed my duffle bag and crawled out a window they left open in the bathroom. Someone saw me though and I had to hop a few fences to escape them."

"Okay, so how come we haven't heard any of this on the news?"  
"Well, my host parents' house is three towns over and it's a pretty huge town so one girl running away isn't exactly big news."  
"Oh."  
"After that, I realized I should probably stop crashing in public places and started crashing in an old abandoned gas station. It was like a gold mine. There was still a bunch of chocolate bars and candy and water and juice and…" She blushed, shuffling her feet nervously. "Lady stuff so I stuffed as much stuff as I could hold in my duffle bag in case I ever ha dot jet. One day, a police car was in front of it so that was the end of that. I used this purple screwdriver I found to bust open a window and crawled out. By then, I was pretty close to the forest so I just walked until I got here and started crashing in an old treehouse I found."

Optimus felt his heart break as he listened to Miko's story.

"And sometime about three or five weeks ago, I got the idea to go back to the gas station to clear it out for good. The stuff I'd gotten before was still fresh so I figured I'd have to act fast. But I couldn't exactly walk from the city with all of those bags without drawing some attention. So I knew I needed some wheels. I asked all around and surprisingly, no one wanted to sell a Toyota to a fifteen year old. Then I went back to that junkyard and found an old go-kart. It looked to be in good shape but was missing a few screws. I asked around for a toolbox and eventually, some old lady forced her husband to give me his. And a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. I guess I was looking pretty dirty and raggedy since I was wearing the clothes I had snatched from the shelter."  
"Anyway, I fixed it up and it worked pretty good. It needed to be pedaled but I didn't mind. So I got a bunch of bags from Walgreens and cleaned the joint out. In about three days and fifteen different trips, I was done. I had all I needed. I doubt I'll run out before sometime next year."

She smiled, tears gliding down her cheeks. "Then, last week, I was walking through the forest. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. Eventually, I crawled up a tree and laid on one of its branches, counting the stars I could see through the branches above me. Suddenly the night sky lit up with a bright green color and something trailing with smoke crashed through the trees, barely missing me. I heard crying and jumped from my tree. I walked to it until I came upon the ditch. A weird purple metal looking baby carriage thing was in it. I came closer to it and held my hand closer to it. It glowed a bright pink color when I touched it and this weird…energy came from it and sunk into my skin." She pulled her sleeve back and revealed purple vine designs crawling up her arms and legs, making Optimus wonder if there were more. "I passed out after that and when I woke up, the carriage was open. That's when I saw her. She had weird energy designs crawling all over her too except hers looked like fire. She started giggling and I started laughing too. It'd been a long time since I had laughed. I took her in my arms and the carriage disappeared. I looked up into the night sky. It had started raining but I stared at the sky, unfazed but smiled. I prayed to God that nothing would happen to tear the two of us apart. Me and my little NightFire."

Optimus was silent for a few minutes. It was a lot to take in. But finally, he said "Miko… you have taken on a dangerous life."

She laughed. "Yeah, no shit."  
"I'm serious. On your own is bad enough but adding a…child makes things all the more difficult."  
"Optimus" she said slowly. "What are you saying?"

"You need to go back home."

"No I don't. They don't care about me. I can manage on my own. I haven't had a lick of trouble since I left." Optimus cocked an optic brow and she frowned. "Alright, alright. Things have been hard but that was in the beginning. I'm more mature now and make wiser decisions."

"But Miko, you fail to realize that you cannot spend the rest of your life hiding this from everyone."

She crossed her arms. "I hid from you guys for almost half a year and you didn't figure it out 'til just now. Life shouldn't be so hard."  
Optimus is silent until he remembers something she said earlier. "You said you were leaving."

"Miko , what are you trying to do?"

"…"

"Miko, I know you can hear me."

"…"

"Miko!"

"…"

"MIKO!"

"What?!"  
"What are you trying to do?!"

"I want to leave!"

"…What?"

"Why should I stay? I can take Nighty and leave Jasper for good. There's nothing left for me here."

"What about Bulkhead and the other bots and Jack and Rafael?"  
Her face fell. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Miko, please think this through. Where would you go?"

"Okay, I get it" she snapped. "So I'll stay. So what? I don't mind living here."

Optimus sighed then looked down at NightFire. "What about that?"  
"What about _HER?"_

"You wouldn't want her growing up in fear and always on the run would you?"

"No…but no one else will even accept her. We are two peas in a pod. Two outcasts. We have to stick together and alone."

"But-"

"Do not" Miko said in a choked voice. "Tell me how to raise my own child."

"Cause I am perfectly aware of how to raise one. I come from a family of eleven kids, being the oldest."

"…Miko…." He lowered his head.

"What" she spat.

"I know how it feels to want to be accepted. And I know how it feels to have a child and want no one else to hurt them."

Miko lifted her head slightly, scoffing. "I don't mean Bumblebee. I mean a real baby, like a-"

"I know" he said, pain visible in his voice. "I know."

Miko was quiet. Then, she asked "what do you mean?"

"…Before….before I was a prime I had a family. A wife and two children. Elita One, YellowSpeed, and StarLight."

"What happened to them?"

He raised his head, revealing his optics to have energon leaking from them. "Megatron."

Miko's eyes widened.

"We were out on patrol" he went on. "I told Elita to stay back with Ratchet in the med bay with the children but I guess Yellow and Star got captured or something, cause Megatron sent us a clip saying he had them held hostage. I went to go and find them but they were already gone…Elita didn't take it so well. She cried so hard she got dehydrated. Then she…she disappeared."

"Optimus" Miko said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay" he said, wiping his eyes. "Bringing up the past helps nothing. I just want you to think this over. Before you lose everything. Like I did."

"…You still have Ratchet."

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah. I've got my old friend."

"And you've got us now. Even little Nighty."

His smile broke and tears glided down his faceplate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…NightFire reminds me of StarLight a little."

Miko looked into Nighty's face. "That's why you act mean to her."

"Mean?"

"Maybe mean's not a good word. But you've been showing some attitude towards her."  
"Yeah."  
"…I won't go back home" Miko said, finally. "But I won't runaway either."  
Optimus smiled. "Come on. Everyone back at the base is worried. We should be getting back."  
"What about all my stuff. I can't leave it here."

"He won't like it, but I'll just have to talk Ratchet into letting you stay at the base."  
Miko's eyes lit up. She raised one hand in the air, slowly, before crying out "YES! TAHNK YOU!"

. . .

"No." He didn't turn around from his work.

"Aw, come on Ratch" Miko at, teasingly. "Ya know ya wanna see more of meh."

"Um, no, I really don't" he snapped. "Listen Miko I'm glad you're back but the last time you slept here, I had to explain to Agent Fowler why someone had sent a crate of goats to his doorstep and why there was a missile headed for Honolulu."  
"It was funny" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ratchet, I don't want her sleeping out in the forest" Optimus butt in.

"I don't either. But it's 'Nighty' that makes me want to let her sleep out with the dogs."

"What?" She held him up for him to see and said in a pouty voice "how can someone saw no to a face like that?"  
"No."  
"Well, you're an asshole so that doesn't count."

"Miko" Bulkhead said. "Language."

"I'm jus'saying. What type of sick person make an innocent little girl sleep in the forest especially considering the fact that I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THAT THING HE TOLD ME!"

"You will wash the floors every Tuesday at five thirty, your room is the third one in the second hall to the left and if you even _look _at my room, you will wash the floor every. Single. Day. Understood" he said, throwing a pair of keys towards her.

"Yessir" she answered, saluting and smiling wide before retreating to her new room in her go-kart, Optimus trailing behind her with all of her food and such in his truck.

Everyone turned to Ratchet. "What thing?"

"NOTHING!"

. . .

"Hey."

Miko looked up and saw Bluestreak smiling down at her and blushed. "Hey."

"Doc tells me you're gonna be stayin' wit' us. That true?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Sweet. Looking for your dorm room?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Well, knowing Doc, he probably gave you the last room from him, which just so happens to be the exact same one as mine."

Miko looked to the door next by where Blue was standing and grinned. "You're kidding."  
"I kid you not."

"Oh my god, Blue! We're dorm mates!"

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

She pedaled faster and soon was in the room. There were two berths. One was obviously Blue's. The other was empty. The room looked especially large to Miko so crawling on the berth was difficult until she felt a rather large hand giving her a boost.

"Thanks" she said, blushing, as he handed her Nighty.

"No prob. Scream if you need anything" he joked before lying down on his bed. Snores were soon heard and Miko found herself listening intently. It was such a soothing sound. She grabbed a blanket out of her go-kart and wrapped it around Nighty before curling up. Well this was going to be exciting.

**So what do ya think? Not at ALL how I thought I'd have it but I wouldn't have it any other way. Review, favorite, follow, pm, anything!**


	2. Ground Rules and Bed Time Stories

**Special thanks to Redder45, huffmanrebekah25, zaqn123, GrimlockX4, Redder45, DixieChicrules123, and Opticz. Your support helps me a lot since I'm going through a lot right now! Remember, Momma luuuuuuuvvvvvvvs reviews, favorites, and follows! Oh and, I've thought it through. There will be no romantic interaction between Blue and Miko. Human on autobot romance just seems weird to me. As for her blushing earlier, let's just say that was cause she was nervous about sharing a room with a dude bot. **

"Miko?"

"Miko?"

"God, is she dead?"

"Hey, Miko, wake up."

The autobots and the humans were all in Bluestreak's and Miko's room, crowded around her bed. She slept in such an unusual position that none of them were sure if she was alive or not. She was hanging halfway off the bed, had her arms and legs sprawled out all over the place, and had half a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth. Jack, being the idiot that he is, got a stick he found from somewhere you don't want to think too hard about and poked her with it. Her eyes fluttered opened for a moment before closing again. Jack sighed and poked her harder, stabbing her cheek three times. Miko groaned and absentmindedly brushed it away. Jack, determination on his face, pulled the stick back when Miko's eyes suddenly flew open. She hopped off the bed and snatched the stick from Jack's hand. She bent it until it snapped in half, breathing heavily.

"What the hell does it take for a person to get some sleep around here" she muttered, rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too" Jack mumbled.

"Well if it's okay with JACK, I'll be going back to sleep."

"Jack, Rafael, will you exit now" Ratchet asked.

"Sure. We've gotta get back to the Walking Dead anyway" Raf said as they exited the room.

"Actually" Optimus turned to Miko. "Miko, we need to cover some ground rules."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"  
"We know you know the basic rules. No pets, no telling anyone of our location or existence, no touching Ratchet's stuff-"

"That last one's a rule" she asked, truly shocked.

"That explains a lot" Ratchet mumbled.

"-But we have other rules that need to be addressed."

"So why are you just now telling me? And why didn't you tell Raf and Jack to stay?"

"Well, they won't be living here" Arcee said. "Since they're not even here for half the day, there's no need for these rules to be addressed since we'll be able to keep an eye on them."

"That AND they have respect for people's privacy" Bulkhead added.

"Exactly. And you… you have as much respect as an Insecticon has brains."  
"Hey!"  
"Miko…"  
"Okay, true, but it's still mean."

"Miko, I promise to you if you follow these rules, then everything will run smoothly and we will have no problem."  
"Big O, I'm fifteen, not a two year old. I know how to care for myself. I'm pretty sure if I see something that even looks somewhat dangerous I'll walk away."  
Ratchet sighed. "Couple weeks after we met, Saturday afternoon, that concert, the cave."

"Alright, I get it. But I'm more mature now. Ain't that right Big O?"

Optimus looked down at her and bit his lip. "First rule."  
Miko groaned and laid down on her bed, while Bluestreak laughed.

"Our dorms are off limits unless you have permission to enter. If you try to enter, an alarm will go off since you need the card to confirm access."  
"Ever heard of no closed doors" she mumbled.

"Miko" Bulkhead said, shooting her a look.

"Rule number two" Arcee said. "The GroundBridge is only to be used in emergencies or when we tell you to, no other time. That means you can't use it to go to your friend's house, get your homework from school, get a pizza, or anything."

"Buzzkill."

"What?"

"I ain't say nothin'."

"Rule number three" Bulkhead said. "If you see anything sitting around that looks inhuman, LEAVE IT ALONE."

"How are these rules so top secret that the zombies can't know about it?"  
"_Rule number four"_ Bumblebee said. "_If you see anything that looks weird around base, you come to me and report it. Don't try to handle it on your own. If it's more than I can handle, then we'll report it to the rest of the team."_

"I guess."

"Rule number five" Ratchet said, harshly and getting closer to her. "Don't. Touch. My. Stuff."

"And if I do?"  
"I'll make you wash the floors, the walls, the ceiling, and the entire military auto mobiles."  
"Yeah and just how am I supposed to reach the ceiling, genius?"

"Miko" Bulkhead warned.

"Fine. That it?"

"No."

"God! I haven't heard this many rules since juvie."

All of the autobots cocked an optic brow and she laughed nervously. "Uh, what's the next rule?"

"… Rule number six. No contact with the enemy" Optimus said, wondering about this "juvie".

Miko rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'm not that stupid."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"What you sneak dissin' fo', HATCHET?"  
"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."  
"Little girl, don't get smart with me, cause I'll have you sleeping out in the wild again."  
"Little boy." Miko sat up and stood on her tip toes so her face was inches away from Ratchet's, hovering over her. "In case you haven't noticed or heard yet, I already survived five months out on my own without anyone of you guys or anyone in this whole town figuring out. I could do things you wouldn't even imagine. So while you throwing threats around, YOU'D better watch it, cause I'll kick your ass."

"MIKO!"

"It ain't my fault shorty coming at me like that."

"Miko, you will be staying here but respect is mandatory" Optimus said, sternly.

Miko and Ratchet stood in that position for a while, silently sending each other death threats. Eventually, Ratchet pulled away, walking out the door and muttering "I haven't got time for this."

"What's the next rule" she asked, sharply.

"Um, rule number seven. No looking into our data files." Blue said.

"Kay." They waited for a rude comeback but got none.

"Rule number eight" Bulk said. "If the military ever comes, you are to hide in Optimus's quarters. They do not know we have given you permission to live with us and I'm not too sure it's legal for us to even have you guys here in the first place." He looked to Optimus. "Is it?"  
"Rule number nine" he said, ignoring the question. "What happens in this base, stays in this base."

"Kay."

"Rule number ten" Arcee said. "Lights out at eleven thirty. And this arrangement with you and Blue is jut temporary. You'll be bunking with me by tomorrow when we get this berth in there."

She sighed, grateful. "Kay."

"_And rule number eleven_" Bumblebee said. "_Since you'll be living with us, it would only be cautious that we take you into training."_

"Training?"_  
"Yes. Agent Fowler knows and has stated that if this type of situation should ever happen, we would have to train you to fight along with some of his boys down at the Pentagon. Training starts sharp every day at four thirty."_

"Please tell me you're talking about the afternoon" she groaned.

"_Nope. I will help you with some of your rather challenging Cybotronian studies and-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" she said. "Back the mother f***** truck up."

"MIKO! LANGUAGE!"

"Why do I have to study Cybotron" she said, ignoring Bulkhead's mothering.

"_Well since you'll be living with us, it'd be best to know of our past in case anything ever came up."_

"So this shit-"

"MIKO!"

"STUFF on top of keeping my grades up in school?"  
"Yup?"

"You guys are truly incredible."  
"Thank you, Miko."

"I was being sarcastic" she mumbled.

"Well there's no need to be rude."

"I'm not being rude. I'm just being me."

The autobots each shared exchanged and worried looks with one another. They had just dove head first into one of the most troubling, life threatening, migraine and blood clot causes, and irritating tasks they could ever take on. Raising an out of control, depressed, and lost fifteen year old girl.

. . .

"Miko?"

Miko turned around. The sun was setting and she was sitting on top of the base, the mountain part, her legs dangling over the cliff. She saw Optimus approaching her and sighed. She knew what was coming.

"So you're here to yell at me for being rude for and talking back to Ratchet" she asked.

Optimus cocked an optic brow. "No."

"You're here to tell me I've got no right to go around snapping at people cause you guys took me in an di should grateful."

"No."  
"You're here to tell me I should apologize to Ratchet and everyone for not being respectful."

"No."

"Then what the hell are you here for Optimus?"

"…What's Juvie?"

Miko's eyes softened, looking kind of sad.

"It's a, uh…place…jail….for kids…bad kids…really bad kids…why?"

"You said you hadn't heard this many rules since 'Juvie'."  
"Oh…"  
"Were you in Juvie?"

"…"

"Miko?"

"Yeah?"  
"I said were you in Juvie?"

"I heard you, Optimus."  
"But you did not answer."

"I know."

"I don't not understand. Questions are meant to be answered."

"Yeah, well, Optimus, some questions are better left alone" she said, lowly.

"…Back on Cybotron, not answering you're elders was considered disrespectful and punished by isolation."

"You remember when y'all said I should respect y'alls privacy?"  
"Yes, I do recall this."

"Well maybe you could do the same for me."

"Oh…I apologize. I did not realize this was an uneasy subject for you."

"Yeah well that's understandable I guess. We all say and do dumb things some time."

"Yeah. Some just more or less than others…"

Miko laughed. "I guess I know which one of those is my strong suit."

Optimus frowned but didn't ask what she meant. "So how are you holding up?"

"Uh, pretty decent I guess."

He cocked an optic brow and she noticed. "What?"

"Nothing" he said. "It's just…you seem lighter…than when I first met you."

Miko's face paled. "Oh…that. That's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."  
"…Oh…Good."  
"…Hey, I never thanked you for convincing me to stay here."  
"Aw, it was nothing. I didn't want you to leave. And you should be thanking Ratchet for giving you permission to stay here."

"Nah, I'm good. Ratchet's an ass hole."  
Optimus laughed, remembering Bulkhead continuingly telling her to watch her language, and she gasped. "What?" He was on his feet in a minute and aimed his turrents in the distance.

"Optimus, what are you doing?"

"You gasped. I figured-"

She laughed, making him even more confused. "No, dude. It's just OH MY GOD! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Miko, are you ill? Do you need assistance? I could call Ms. Darby and-"

"Oh my God, you're killing me!" She fell to the ground, laughing.

"Miko, should I call Ms. Darby or no?"  
"No, there's no need for that! Just…let me…catch my breath… ooh, boy, you too funny."

A few minutes passed, all the while Optimus looking at Miko with worry, before she was able to form words.

"Are you feeling better" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just…I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before."

Optimus looked confused before realization and embarrassment showed on his faceplates. "Oh."

"I cannot believe you didn't get it. Why don't you laugh?"

"…I do. But it's rarely that I do."

"Why?"  
"I don't find many things funny."  
"Why?"

"I just don't."  
"Why?"

"Because I don't."

"Why?"  
"Miko, I may have patience, but I do get irritated" he said, seriously annoyed.

She laughed. "You may not laugh a lot but you sure as hell are funny."

Optimus smiled her a faint smile. Maybe she wasn't so wild and crazy as he thought.

. . .

Miko sat on the orange conch with Nighty in her arms. The two zombies had gone home and the 'Bots were out on patrol so it was just her…and Ratchet. The two barely had made any interaction with each other but that was perfectly fine with both Miko and Ratchet. Optimus told her not to do anything to upset his old friend. She just shrugged and said "I make absolutely no promises."

So there she sat, cradling Nighty when she felt sleep catching up to her. She'd had a long day. Arguing with someone always took a lot out of her. But she forced her sleepiness back down and eyed the small, innocent, and delicate creature in her arms.

"You're a cute little creature you know that" she asked her.

Nighty cooed and thrashed her arms around.

"Yeah, you know that. You know you get your good looks from Mommy, right?"

She laughed and put her thumb in her mouth, sucking it slightly.

"Oh you're teething, already? I'll have to see if I can find a teething ring tomorrow. But Grandpa made Bulkhead supervise me any time I'm away from the base. I have no freedom."

Nighty looked into her eyes which looked sad and faraway and distant. "But I guess that's okay right? Sometimes, we have look past the bad things."

"Gaaaaaaaa….."

"You wanna hear a story? I like stories. You like stories. I'mma tell you a story."

Ratchet sat at his station, listening. Something about Miko's tone. Soft and soothing, yet sad and sorrowful.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl. She had everything she wanted; money, a family, a husband, children, a nice big house, everything. But there was a girl that envied her. She didn't have anything. She was a slave, she had to work herself to the bone just to barely support herself and her family. She lived in a place…not too close to here. Her uncle raped her when she was just fourteen and so she packed her bags in an exchange program to have a better life in America. Life got a whole lot worser, believe it or not, for the girl with everything and the girl with nothing. The girl with everything lost everything and the girl with nothing was forced to live with people who practically ignored her and made her a slave. They forced her to live in the basement and handcuffed her to the radiator so she wouldn't escape. When she started to want freedom, they got made but the girl didn't care. Eventually, they framed her for something she didn't even do and so the girl ran away. She stayed all alone for many many many months, all alone and scared and lonely. She practically lost her mind and talked to herself to fill the void of not having someone to really be able to trust and talk to. But then, a red and blue angel saved her. He was huge and she was scared at first but he helped her. And…well her story is still being told. But she's living happily ever after…for now."

"aaah?"

"Oh. The girl with everything became a sex slave." She clapped her hands and said, cheerfully, "time for bed!"

Nighty frowned but didn't whine as she took him back to their temporary room. He did notice Ratchet watching them as they walked out though.

"This is it, Nighty" Miko said as they crawled on her bed. "Our last night together."  
"Ah?"

"Well, Optimus says younger children shouldn't sleep with older children. He's gonna have you sleep in your own room, but it'll be right next door to mine so there's nothing to worry about."  
Nighty yawned and turned, falling asleep. Miko was left with her thoughts. Tomorrow she would start her training with Bumblebee and her trainer from the Pentagon. She wondered just how the training would be. Would she ever go back to living a normal life? Or would she be forced to continue living this sad and depressing miserable cess pool?


	3. Training day Part I

**Hey, guys, I know I've been out for a while. I would give you an excuse about being depressed or worried about my upcoming freshmen year or writer's block, but the truth is I haven't been myself these last few weeks. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Miko's Little Angles!**

Miko's first day in military training was… quite eventful actually. And _nothing _like how they all thought it would go.

So, just as Bumblebee had mentioned to her the day before, Miko was to waken every day at four in the morning. Of course, she figured "just five more minutes" wouldn't hurt anyone. So she just curled up in her large sized bed and turned off her alarm clock. Not even five seconds later, Bumblebee came bounding in her room.

"Miko" he whispered, shaking her gently.

"Go away" she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"It's time for training."

"Just give me five more minutes. I'll be ready by then… I'm sure."

"You said that fifteen minutes ago. We cant put this off any longer."  
"Yes we can. Go…run off and tell Agent Fowler… I'm still sleeping. He'll understand."  
"He's not your trainer."  
"Mm hm."  
"Miko" Bumblebee whispered frantically. "Seriously, we have to go. We're already late. And your trainer is not one for having much patience."  
"Well" Miko, turned away from him. "That sucks for her, doesn't it."  
Bumblebee frowned and crossed his arms. Well, rationality obviously wasn't going to get Miko out of bed. He then sighed and walked away, the door swishing closed two seconds later. Miko, her eyes still closed, smiled and snuggled up against her pillow. _I knew they wouldn't do nothing,_ she thought to herself. _Wussies._

About fifteen minutes later, the door swished open again. "Oh, come on" she groaned, sitting up and staring at the door. "I told you, I'm. Still. Sleeping."  
"Young lady" a new voice said, sternly. "You were to have reported to training over half an hour ago."  
"Yeah, well, that sounds like a you problem."  
"Get up."  
"No."  
The voice, closer, yelled "I said get up!"  
Miko, facing the wall and still under her covers, yelled back "I said no!"  
"Ms. Miko, I don't know what kind of nonsense you're used to, but I will tolerate none of this."  
"And I will tolerate none of this waking up before the sun does nonsense. So I guess we're both unhappy. Goodbye and Good riddance."  
"…Alright then."

Miko, confused, peeked her head out of the top of the covers. The owner of the voice was gone. She smiled, triumphantly, and went "HUMPH!" at Bumblebee at the door. But he looked like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. Miko, however, just ignored this and turned back around, snuggling up to her pillow again. Maybe, just maybe, she could try and get back to sleep. She'd deal with Bumblebee and that annoying voice in the morning.

"I said get up" the voice returned. Vaguely, Miko could make out…sloshing. But again she ignored this.

"Go suck a truck" she mumbled.

"Well, if you want it." There was a grin in her voice and then, Miko was soaking wet. She practically shot out of her bed before landing face first on the cold hard ground.

"UGG!" she screeched. "What the hell was that!?"  
"It was bucket of water, dumb ass" the voice mumbled. "Now get you butt to training before I get another bucket."  
"FINE! Just let me change my clothes."  
"No, you're already over half an hour late."  
"You want me to train in this" Miko gestured towards her drenched clothes, scowling.

"You should have thought about that before she decided to challenge me. Now follow me. We have a long day ahead of us."  
"This… sucks."  
…

"The name's Sergeant Kowls" the voice explained as they walked through a set of corridors. Miko could now see the voice belonged to a middle aged woman. She stood about six foot eight and had muscles covering every inch of her visible body. Miko felt a sudden sense of insecurity while studying her, seeing as she herself couldn't even do one push up. Then she shook it away. Whoever this lady thought she was, she wasn't nobody she couldn't handle. "You are to address me by my name whenever you speak to me. I will tolerate no nonsense, as I've stated before."

"That's one hell of a name" Miko mumbled.

"Excuse me" Kowls turned to face her, her eyes boring into her soul almost.

"I said" Miko said, loud enough for the rest of the trainees to hear her. "That's one hell of a name… Sergeant Kowls."  
What followed next could be described as a staring contest to the death. It probably would have went on forever if one of the trainees hadn't spoke up.

"Sergeant Kowls" a girl with red curls and green eyes said, saluting. "Permission to speak."

"Permission granted."

"I think it would be best if someone showed the new trainee the ropes."  
"Seriously" Miko chuckled. "You need permission to speak?"  
The rest of the trainees stared at her, shocked.

"Yes" Kowls answered for them. "The punishments aren't exactly pleasant. I will have Jennings show you the basics, although I think it's better to learn on the job. Then we will start training. Cadets, you are dismissed."

The trainees, silent and in sync, marched away with Kowls at the front of their line.

"Is she always like this" Miko mumbled. "Or is she just trying to scare me? If she is, that's pretty stupid, cause she ain't scary one bit."  
"Yeah, she's always like that" the girl sighed. "I don't know how you stood up to her like that. I would have never done that."  
"Yeah, well, somebody's gotta put that b**** in her place. She ain't running nothing here."

"Um, Bethany Jennings."  
"Miko."  
"Miko..?"  
"That's it."  
"Your last name?"  
"I'd tell you but I really don't feel like telling you how to pronounce it and all that sh*t."  
"You've got quite the potty mouth" Bethany observed, her eyes wide. "Sergeant Kowls wont tolerate that."  
"Yeah well she'll have to deal with it" Miko grumbled. "I came here out of sheer force. I'm not here to join the military or to become a model citizen."  
"Well, I never thought of it that way…"  
"Why are you here?"  
"…My parents."

"Oh…"  
"Well" Bethany smiled. "Let's get on with orientation."  
Miko groaned loudly but allowed herself to be dragged away.

…

"This" Bethany said brightly. "Is the Break Room."

Miko jumped on the couch and kicked her feet up on the armrest. Then she did a double take. There was an air hockey machine, a ping pong table, a box of games, an old fashioned radio from the fifties and a bunch of other old stuff. There was one window but it was too small for anyone to crawl through, Miko noted.

"We come in here" Bethany continued. "To, you know blow off steam and all that. Or just for… a break."  
"Well, glad to hear Sergeant Underpants believes in human decency."  
Beth paled but said nothing as she walked out of the room. Miko rolled her eyes but followed her through the corridors.

There was a bunch of doors, Miko realized. Most were closed but other cadets would peep through the cracks in the doors to watch as these two girls walked through the halls. Each prayed they wouldn't walk through their door and when they finally did reach their door, the cadet would shut his door so hard the two girls would end up jumping. Eventually, they started speed walking through the dim hallways. It wasn't that they were scared. They just…needed the exercise. Yeah, let's go with that.

"What's that" Miko asked as they passed a door that had a bunch of locks on the outside.

"That's the isolation chamber" Beth explained, her red curls looking odd on her now pale face. "That's where Sergeant Kowls sends those who will not be tolerated."

She stood on her tippy toes, obviously interested. "Anybody in there?"  
"Yeah…Dusk."  
"Dusk?"  
"Yeah."  
"Whose that?"  
"He's a grade A trouble maker. He's in there about seventy five percent of the time. New transfer from Kentucky. He'll be out just before break time today. Been in there for three days."

"How does it open?"  
"It's on an automatic timer. He'll be out, then in again. It's a routine."

"Where are the windows?"  
"There are none. He cant see us and we cant see him. It's better for everyone else this way."  
"Isnt that like human cruelty?"  
"Not in my book" Beth mumbled.

Miko looked up then, hearing something. "What was that?"

"Probably nothing." Beth scratched the back of her head. "Come on, let's get moving. There's not much left to show."  
"Right…"

The rest of the tour was a blur to Miko. Her mind kept drifting back to Dusk. Grade A trouble maker, huh? Well that should be fun. When they finally joined the other cadets in the training room, Miko already had a plan in action. She was oddly quiet, Bethany noticed but said nothing. She's probably nervous, she reasoned but the thought of her new friend being nervous seemed strange to her.

"Alright, cadets" Kowls said. "Today we will be working on: blind spots."  
"Yes, Sergeant Kowls" the cadets shouted.

"I want you all to find a partner and try to find theirs."

Not surprisingly, Bethany and Miko partnered up with each other. Miko wasn't too sure what she was supposed to be looking for( why would they train blind people?) but figured it couldn't be too hard. Bethany had like zero percent of body fat on her and was like two feet smaller than her. She actually looked terrified, her bright eyes staring up at Miko like she was a giant. I made a great choice, Miko thought, smiling. Then we'll see what Sergeant Underpants has to say to me. She cracked her neck and popped her knuckles. Too easy, kept flashing in Miko's mind. She could take her.

Or so she thought. Before Miko could even see what was happening, Beth had kicked her in her shin and had her on the ground, nearly pulling her arm out of her socket. She cried out in pain but this didn't seem to stop her. So Miko tried pushing her off of her but Beth wouldn't budge. She looked her in the eye and saw Beth's eyes had tears in them. A few seconds passed before she heard a whistle and Bethany let her go falling on the cold concrete.

"Excellent work, Jennings" Kowls said, a slight smirk on her face. "Now can anyone tell me what was the downfall of our dear friend, Miko?"  
"I'm not your friend" Miko mumbled.

"She had a weak stance" a boy with a shiny head stated.

"She didn't look for her opponents weak spot" another said.

"Her concentration was limited" a girl mumbled.

"She thought size would make a difference" a Bethany said quietly, though one could still hear the frustration in her voice and Miko looked away.

"Exactly" Kowls stated. "A poor stance, low concentration, and bad judgment can be the cause of anyone's downfall. Remember everyone, just because someone is smaller than you, doesn't mean they cant kick your ass. Ain't that right, Miko?"  
"Shut the hell up" Miko snapped, hopping to her feet and hopping to her feet.

"I will tolerate none of-"

"Tolerate my ass" she interrupted. "Cause nobody here gives damn about you. They only stay here cause they scared out of their f***** minds!"  
"They respect me" Kowls said calmly.

"That ain't respect. That's fear! Man f*** this sh*t I'm out of here!"

"Miko!" she heard Beth call but kept running.

…

Miko got lost in those hallways. There, she admit it. All those twists and turns. It would be a miracle if she hadn't gotten lost. But she did. And every time she ended back up near the training room, she would almost scream out in frustration but didn't. She knew that would give away her cover so she just kept running. And when eleven o clock rolled around, the cadets were coming back from training and heading to the Mess Hall, Miko cried silent tears and fell to the ground. "Fuck the world" she mumbled between sobs.

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

She jumped to her feet then and looked around. No one was there

"What the -"

"Up here genius."  
Miko looked up and saw a boy about her age sitting on one of those metal things on the ceiling(**I forget what they're called**). He took a bite of an apple and nodded his head at her. He wore really tight dark blue jeans, a black jacket with a dark purple shirt on, brown boots, and had silver eyes with almost white hair. On one belt buckle held a red wrench.

"Fuck the world" the boy repeated. "Wonderful choice of words."  
"Who the hell are you" Miko said, wiping her face.

"Don't you know? I'm pretty sure Beth has been mouthing off about me. That girl don't know when to shut up."

"…So you're the wonderful Dusk."  
"I'm gonna ignore that _obvious_ tone of nurturing and love and take it that you're impressed to see me" he said, though his tone was full of sarcasm.

Miko just smirked evilly. "Actually I am" she replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, really. And, what the f***, shouldn't you be in Isolation?"  
"Probably" he chuckled. "But ole Mike here decided I could get out three days early."  
"Okay" Miko was smiling now. "One, you call your wrench Mike and two, I thought you were in for three days."  
"I was _supposed_ to be. But then I got bored and bailed after the first thirteen minutes."

"Oh my God. So you broke out from the inside?"  
"Yup."  
"Didn't they check you?"  
"Nope. I guess they think I'm too dumb to sneak anything in to help me break out."  
"Impressive. You gonna let me borrow Mike when it's my turn?"  
"What makes you think you'll get in" Dusk questioned.

Miko rolled her eyes at him. "Really?"  
"Okay, I get it. Dumb question."  
"So where you been hiding. I haven't seen you."  
"That was kind of the point. I been hiding in the rafters( **that's it, I think! **) sometimes the ducts. I always do when I get out."

"I thought I heard something" Miko mumbled, mostly to herself. Then "so what did you get in there for?"

"Turning the microwave in the Mess Hall into a home made firework show."  
Miko cocked an eyebrow but smiled. "Nice."

"What can I say, I'm a pyromaniac. So what do you think they'll get you in for?"  
"Mouthing off, running off during training, coming to training late, etcetera."  
"Not as bad as me, but alright" he said, throwing her the wrench.

"You wanna get out of here" Miko asked, liking the cool feel of the wrench on her skin.

He eyed her strangely, as if she were working for the Feds or something. "Depends" he simply said.

"On?"  
"If you know how to get out of here."  
Miko grinned and, waving the wrench back and forward, said "you're not the only one good with tools."  
He cocked an eyebrow then noticed for the first time the purple screwdriver on her belt buckle. "Alright" he agreed. "What's your plan?"

. . .

"We're gonna get caught" Dusk whispered angrily as they crouched by Kowls's office door.

"Quit your whining" Miko whispered back, wiggling her screwdriver in the key hole. "Mr. Mean and Bad scared of getting caught?"  
"No. I'm just a little worried, alright?"  
"Well don't be."  
"And why should I trust you?"

"I never said you had to trust me. I just asked if you wanted to get out of here. I didn't have to ask you. I could've went by myself. The less people I have, the lesser chance I have of getting my dumb ass caught."  
"Well you right about that. But this is still a bad idea."  
"Don't be such a drama queen. From what I heard, you should be used to this kind of stuff…I know I am."  
"Well I ain't you."  
"You wanna get out or not?"  
"Not if it gets me caught. My ass is already on the line. Every time I bust out of that Isolation Room, the more chances they'll find out. If they catch me here, they'll know what I been doing."  
"Well, I couldn't give two f****. Like I said , you didn't have to come. If you're so scared-"  
"I ain't scared."

"-You can go back."  
"…We're going to get caught."  
Just then they heard a click in the door and it opened slightly once Miko gave it a push. She smiled and faced him again. "You were saying?"  
He just rolled his eyes and walked in the room.

Along the wall there were hundreds of awards. MIko ignored these and headed straight for her desk.

"What are we in here for anyway" Dusk complained, on look out at the door. "We should be at the main door. I can hack into it. And if what you say is true, so can you."  
"But that'll take too long" Miko reasoned. "Besides, I figure if she's all so high and mighty, she must think she's smart."  
"And?"  
"Smart people always plan ahead."  
"So?"  
"She must have something in here in case of emergencies. Like an escape route. Looks like she friggin' lives in here."  
Dusk looked around the room, abandoned coffee cups and copied of National Geographic littered around the room. "True."  
"So quit your yapping and get to looking. There's probably some kind of trigger for it. Look in plain sight" Miko snapped.

"Look in plain sight" Dusk mimicked, lifting up all of the awards. Nothing.

"Find anything" he asked.

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I did" she mumbled, looking under her desk.

"Like I said, I don't trust you."  
"So if you think I'm so unstrustworthy, what makes you think I'd tell you?"  
"Touché."

"I've looked all over the place, she's not here" a voice said from outside the door. They looked at each other wildly before diving under the desk.

"This is all your fault" Dusk whispered.

"Shut up" she whispered back before the door opened and five different set of feet entered the room. All the while, the two devils thought one thing:

Sh*t.

**SO what'd ya think. As I said, I been gone a while so I'm a little rusty. Special thanks to:**

**GrimlockX4 06-07-2014 **

**McCrane55 **

**Nexia Jazilynn **

**OptimusPrimesWife1 **

**Redder45 **

**Sunnystar9 huffmanrebekah25 **

**summer490 **

**zaqn123**

**Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
